


As Long As I'm Laughing With You

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Widojest - Freeform, beauyasha - Freeform, in the background - Freeform, this is really just some fluff to make up for the latest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Jester thinks Caleb needs a haircut. She also thinks it’s a glorious idea to do it herself.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	As Long As I'm Laughing With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just some fluff to make up for the angst. 
> 
> Written for the Widojest Hiatus Prompts and for Nadia <3
> 
> Enjoy x

„Cay-leb!“

The unmistakable way of how she pronounced his name got his attention immediately, and he glanced up from the book he’d been reading.

“Yes, blueberry?” He wasn’t sure when he had so comfortably slipped into calling her by a nickname, but her face always lit up whenever he did it, and that alone was worth the anxiety he got from worrying about revealing too much.

Falling in love, Caleb had found, was easy. Being in love, however? Not so much. Especially if the person you were in love with had no idea how you felt.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he offered her the hint of a smile as he watched Jester climbing into the free seat next to him. The rest of their friends were busy, with Nott attempting to cheat during a game of cards with Fjord, and Yasha and Beau having disappeared out of sight a little while ago.

“You need to have your hair cut, it’s all over the place.” Jester then grinned, reaching out to wrap a strand of his hair around her finger. Caleb almost froze, feeling his heart galloping away from him all of a sudden.

His hair hadn’t always been this long. When he had been on the run it had simply grown out, and he had kept it that way, because it was easier to hide his face and well, he hadn’t actually cared about what he looked like. It wasn’t like he was out to make friends.

Nott hadn’t cared either, but the more people had joined the group, the more obvious it had become that he should probably take care of himself a little more. Not only because they were joking about it, but because he found that they actually cared.

“Oh, I could cut your hair!” Jester exclaimed all of a sudden, the smile on her face seeming to get even brighter. “Just a little. To get rid of the split tips and give it a bit of a form.”

If it had been anyone other than Jester, Caleb would have chased them away with a glare, but this was, in fact, Jester and he had long realized that there was simply no way he could ever say no to her.

If Jester would ask him to do the impossible, whatever it was, Caleb would most certainly try his best.

“Come on, we’ll get a basin with some water to wash it, and then I can get to work!” She had already gotten up, lips still curved into a smile as she wandered off towards the bar.

Caleb had barely managed to make it to his room, when Jester joined him again, a small basin filled with water in her hands and scissors, which honestly didn’t look like they were meant for cutting hair.

“Alright, shirt off!” She ordered with a grin, and Caleb found himself blushing, despite the fact that they had seen each other naked a couple of times when visiting bathhouses together along with the rest of the group. This was different though, him on his back, eyes tilted upwards, with his head hanging over the basin, and Jester’s hands combing through his hair to get the dust, and whatever else had settled there for the past couple of days, out.

It was strangely intimate, and Caleb felt his heart beating in his chest. It was so loud that he was almost afraid Jester would be able to hear it.

She seemed to be too engrossed by what she was doing though, and Caleb could hear her humming under her breath. Whenever Jester was happy, she sang and bounced around, but this was different. She was quiet and calm, almost like she was content just being here with him.

A little voice in the back of his mind told him, that it was impossible, but he pushed it away for now. If this was all he was ever going to get, then Caleb was going to savor it and file away every touch and hum for later.

He wasn’t sure how long they had stayed like that, but when Jester tapped him on the shoulder, Caleb’s eyes fluttered open, and he found her gazing down at him. Jester’s smile was soft, and she nodded, grabbing a towel for him to dry off.

“Come on, I don’t want you accidentally drowning while you fall asleep,” She chuckled, and when Caleb surfaced from beneath the towel again, he had an eyebrow raised.

“I do believe that chances of be drowning in a basin that’s just ever so slightly bigger than my head are very slim, Jester.” He then laughed.

His hair was all over the place at this point, and she probably hadn’t been far off when she had told him he needed a haircut.

“You never know, Caleb.” She quipped, before pushing the basin aside and combing her fingers through his hair in an attempt to get some order into it.

It wasn’t long after until he could hear the scissors going, and Caleb resigned himself to sitting still. He had half a mind to grab a book, but there was just something about the way Jester was touching him, and sitting so close by, that made it impossible to concentrate on anything other than her.

“Caleb?” Her voice pulled him from his thoughts again just a moment later.

“Do you think Beau and Yasha are doing it?” It was absolutely not what he had expected and for a moment he was stunned, falling short on an answer. “I mean, they’ve been gone for quite a while when we were down there, and I doubt they’re just talking? Like…Yasha isn’t a big talker and Beau is not the best at it,” She chuckled. “Let’s hope they’re better at sex,” Jester eventually added and Caleb, despite the blush on his cheeks, laughed.

“Oh. Uh…” That was the next thing that caught his attention then, and Caleb raised an eyebrow again.

“Jester?” He asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

“All good. We’re uh…all done.” She had moved from her position, grabbing the basin and scissors. “I’ll be right back. Just taking these downstairs.” And with that she has rushed out of the room.

Caleb, still with his eyebrow raised, turned towards the mirror that was mounted beside the door. At first glance, everything seemed to be alright. Jester had done a decent job, his hair now visibly shorter and more formed than it had been before, even if it was a little off here and there.

He then attempted to get a good look at the back and couldn’t help but keep the eyebrow raised when he noticed one strand that was visibly shorter than the rest of his hair.

“Caleb?” Jester had pushed only her head into the room, the rest of her body hidden behind the door still. “Oh, so you saw.”

“You mean how you cut out a good chunk of my hair, presumably by accident?” He answered, and he could see Jester biting her lip as she slipped back into the room.

“Yeah, that.”

He found his lips curving into a smile as he stepped a little closer, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry about it. I can assure you that I have looked way worse,” Caleb then replied, and Jester glanced up at him, a mix of relief and curiosity in her eyes.

“You’re not mad?” She then asked, and now it was her time to raise an eyebrow.

“No, blueberry. Why would I be? I let you do this, so I knew the risks. Besides, I’m not trying to win a beauty competition,”

She was smiling now, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “I mean, it would be a funny story to tell. How I accidentally cut out some of your hair while I was distracted thinking about Yasha and Beau having sex,”

Caleb couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips at her words. “Yeah…maybe don’t go around telling that story to everyone too much,” He then replied, and Jester was still smiling, though it had turned into more of a smirk now.

“I’m glad you’re not mad, Caleb.” She then nodded, running her hands through his hair again to, what he assumed, make it look more presentable. He was too focused on how it felt to have her this close though, almost chest to chest, her familiar scent, that somehow always consisted of a hint of sugar and pastries, filling his nose. “Don’t ever let me give you a haircut again,” Jester then laughed, and before he could respond, she had leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, we should get downstairs before the others think we’re off somewhere, doing it too,”

“Would that be so bad?” The words were out before he could stop himself, and Caleb was sure that his cheeks were turning bright red right now.

Jester turned back around to look at him, lips curved into a grin. “Naughty,” She then chuckled, reaching out for his hand to pull him along. “I’m so proud of you,” And Caleb was sure that their laughter echoed through the entire house.


End file.
